


Pas de Deux

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Ballet, Black Swan - Freeform, Dance for Two, Dancers in Flight, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Prideshipping, Smut, Swan Lake - Freeform, Swans, artwork by the amazing Setokaibasbants, ballerinas, ballerinas are so pretty I can't, dance of defeat, dance of the swans, it's a r t, rehearsal, white swan, yes they're dancing nude, ygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: It was just supposed to be a rehearsal.





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setokaibasbants (Slaycinder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).



__

_Dancers in Flight_ by [Setokaibasbants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Setokaibasbants)

Kaiba sinks inside of Atem as they dance together.

In the midst of their most intimate scene.

It was just supposed to be a rehearsal.

Warmth, pleasure, pain—all moving inside of him, filling his very core.

"Dance for me, Atem." Kaiba's voice—breathless, soft. "I want to feel your body _move."_

Atem, unable and unwilling to resist, swirls his hips and pliés onto Kaiba's sex, plunging hard and deep and _god_ Kaiba’s huge and it's all so lewd....

"Ah...don't get...any ideas. You're still...hah...my rival...."

"Relax, Atem. I've no interest in your role. I've got mine."

A deep thrust between his legs. Atem blanches, pearlescent as Kaiba's feathers.

Atem swings his hips and lurches onto that huge shaft, over and over and over again. "I'm fairly certain...ah...this isn't how the story goes."

"It is now," Kaiba assures him, bending him over and pounding deep between his thighs.

"But...you're not supposed to fall in love with me. I'm supposed to steal the love of your life—"

Kaiba smirks and licks along the shell of his ear to silence him. "Hard to do that when you _are_ the love of my life."

Atem shivers and spreads his thighs wide, leg hurtling through the air for Kaiba to catch it and gently push him down to the floor.

It's at this moment that Atem receives a visage of their union, of Kaiba moving inside of him, of the lewdness between his own legs.

Ivory and ebony feathers tickle soft skin, dancing along flexible limbs and strong muscles.

Atem's body goes limp for Kaiba's as he brings Atem up once more, still swirling inside of him as he swings him by his waist, displaying him to an empty audience.

The motion leaves Atem a little nauseated, and he twirls in Kaiba's arms.

But the show must go on.

Kaiba delicately places him on his toes. Atem bends himself to the floor, and oh _fuck_ the angle shifts inside of him and tickles a bundle of nerves that leaves him shell-shocked.

Kaiba, sensing his shift, leans over him, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Atem’s body.

They're close now—both of them. Atem can feel it in the pulsing of his rival's cock, in the leaking lewdness of his own sex.

His shoulders are lowered to the floor, gently, softly, sweetly.

"You switched the roles."

Kaiba shrugs. "I know your part as well as my own, Atem."

A deep thrust that leaves them both moaning.

"This is...oh...the part where...ah...you die."

Kaiba shifts inside of him, eagerly pounding him into the floor. "Yes."

"It's the dance of defeat. I beat you. I stole your love and broke your heart. And now you take your own life."

Kaiba hits that sweet spot over and over again "Then I suppose,"—A fatal thrust.—"it's a good thing you were here to save me."

Ragged breaths, building pressure, tensing thighs—

"S- _Seto—!"_

Creamy droplets splattering his stomach, trailing down his chest.

Warmth swelling and _popping_ in his core. Delicious pulsing that fills every crevice and cranny within Atem's body.

Kaiba holds him, loving, secure.

He leans in, nips Atem's lip.

"I have no intention of ever letting you go," he murmurs.

Atem, panting, dazed, hips gently lowered to the floor.

Kaiba stays seated within him, a beacon of warmth.

Hands grip Kaiba's shoulders, pull him down into a dry, needy kiss.

Atem parts from him, meets his eyes.

"And I," he murmurs, holding Kaiba close, surrounded by his snowy feathers, "have no intention of ever breaking your heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Sorry for taking so long to post new content. I have been buried in schoolwork.  
> Either way, new fic new fic new fic! Thank you all so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it~! Thanks to every one of you readers. And thanks ever so much to the lovely [Setokaibasbants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Setokaibasbants) for her undying support~. You make my world go ‘round, darling.  
> I hope to post new works soon! I have one in progress, and I’ll work on it as I can amidst my mountain of homework.  
> Thanks again~. Y’all are amazing. Take care.  
> ~T.T.A.


End file.
